PTL1 discloses the following solid-state image sensor.
A semiconductor substrate is provided with an image-capturing region including a photoelectric conversion unit and a signal scan circuit unit and having unit pixels arranged in a matrix. The image-capturing region includes an field isolation insulating film that is provided to correspond to a boundary part between adjacent pixels and surround each pixel; a MOSFET provided on a front surface of the semiconductor substrate and in a region below the field isolation insulating film; and a first diffusion layer having a first conductivity type provided in a region in the vicinity of the field isolation insulating film in the semiconductor substrate. The field isolation insulating film is provided in the semiconductor substrate at an offset from the front surface of the semiconductor substrate on which the signal scan circuit unit is formed, and reaches a back surface of the semiconductor substrate. The MOSFET includes a gate electrode and a second diffusion layer having the first conductivity type formed in the semiconductor substrate and above the gate electrode. The first diffusion layer and the second diffusion layer contact each other. In a vertical direction of the semiconductor substrate, the center of the width of the first diffusion layer along a first direction orthogonal to the vertical direction is located in the vicinity of the center of the width of the second diffusion layer along the first direction.